Returning: Original Doublers
by Destiny's Call
Summary: Two years after the Doublers' deaths at the hands of Savtixan, the Organization was defeated by Sora and returned as once again humans. And now, the Doublers are returning. To a home that doesn't even remember them. Third in Doubling Cycle, semi-AU


_(AN: So I've been on a bit of a creative low lately and uninspired to finish _Operation WTF?_ So I decided I'm going to scrap that story (except the character Savtixan will still exist) and continue on. I might go back and write out everything, but to sum up the ending the Organization came to the girls' aide, there is a final battle with Savtixan, he kills everyone but the original Organization XIII and erases their memory so they forget there were ever more members. This story will focus on the original fifteen doublers, and the rest will show up in a companion story. I hope you like it.)_

* * *

Once upon a time, Organization XIII was created. Members were steadily added to their ranks until at thirteen, it stopped suddenly. No more Nobodies were formed and joined the Organization, or so the fifteen Nobodies believed.

The defeat of the Organization by Sora triggered the joining of their Nobody and Heartless selves to return to existence. And soon, all fifteen Nobodies were brought back.

But something else was triggered. After Naminé returned, some new people would be coming back. People who knew the Organization, but the Organization wouldn't know them.

Radiant Garden was very different than The World that Never Was. It was colorful, filled with people, and was generally a happy place. Only one thing had stayed the same: fifteen people living together in a large mansion.

It hadn't been too hard to swing. The Organization preferred to live togetherand Sora preferred to have them in one place to be at his beck and call. Well, more like they helped him when they felt it, but a similar idea. They all fell to different hobbies and pastimes. Demyx personally enjoyed sitting on the various streets with his sitar and playing it. Every so often, a passerby would throw some munny into a small bin he had, earning a smile. The day was going well. Until something unexpected happened.

A young girl, probably around eighteen, was looking around nervously. She had dark hair, somewhat tan skin, and freckles. She had on a one-shouldered, long-sleeved yellow top, jean shorts, and tennis shoes. She seemed almost frantic, skittering around like a mouse with a cat chasing it.

Demyx stopped playing. "Hey!" He called. She turned, startled, then wide-eyed in shock. "Are you okay?" And suddenly she ran to him.

"Demyx!" She cried happily, then proceeded to crush him in a hug. "Oh, my Kingdom Hearts! You're here!"

"Please get off me."

"Oh, right. Sorry. I just woke up in this town and have been looking everywhere for help. I can't even summon a portal! I guess my skills are a bit rusty. Why are you here?"

"Why do you know my name?"

"What? Oh, it's a joke. Funny. Seriously. Is the rest of the Organization here? Why aren't you at the Castle? Is my sister of Adds or Cho here?"

"How do you know about the Organization and the Castle? Who _are _you?"

"Demyx?" The girl's joy disappeared in an instant. "It's me. Dynilexs. Remember?"

"I don't know you. And what kind of name is 'Dynilexs'?"

"Hey! Mansex named me. It's not _my _fault."

"Mansex? But we're the only ones who call him that." Demyx glanced around to see if there were people around. Not a soul.

"I know! Xiggy came up with—"

Suddenly, Demyx was standing up in his typical battle position. His fingers were on the strings, ready to begin a water spell. "You're going to answer me. Right now."

Dynilexs's eyes widened, scared. "…D-Demyx?"

"Who are you and how do you know all this?"

"I'm Dynilexs… We were in the Organization together. I was XV."

"No. We've never had more than fourteen members. Unless you count Naminé."

"But Xemnas gave the mission to double the Organization—"

"Silence. I've heard enough. Dance, water! Dance!"

Water began to flow. It rose in columns and surrounded the girl. She looked at him. She looked so sad and… betrayed? Then the water struck her from all angles. There was no way she'd be conscious after such an attack. But when the water cleared, she was completely gone. There's no way she could've escaped or been washed away. So where was she?

_I'd better tell Mansex._ As Demyx started back to the New Castle, he failed to notice a bluebird flying away from where the water had been.

* * *

Later that day, the Organization was holding a meeting. "Number IX. So a girl you met claims to know you and knows many of the ins and outs of the Organization."

"I attempted to knock her out to bring her here," Demyx said, "but she escaped. I have no idea how."

"Find her. There's something strange about this whole thing."

"Did she say her name?" Axel asked. There was a nagging sense of déjà vu in the back of his head. Demyx finds a young girl, Number XV…

"Dynilexs."

Something clicked in Axel's head. It wasn't much, but there was another name. Xenri. "Was she the only one?"

"Lea, is this something important?" Saïx asked.

"Yes! This whole situation seems familiar, and once Demyx said her name, I thought of the name 'Xenri.'"

"Interesting," Saïx conceded. "Was there another girl?"

"No. Just Dynilexs." Demyx answered.

"Very well. For now, our focus will be on finding this 'Dynilexs' and bringing her here. Try to not injure her. Dismissed."

Demyx stayed a moment after everyone else left. Now that he was thinking about it, this situation brought a sense of déjà vu to him too. Something about Dynilexs and finding her… _In Atlantica._ Demyx was brought out of his reverie with a start. How had he known that? Is that how she remembered it? One thing was certain: He had to find her.

* * *

Dynilexs was sitting in the square, watching the fountain and flowers and the occasional bird. Then something caught her eye. It was Demyx. She cursed under her breath and summoned one of her swords, keeping it out of sight. He didn't have his sitar, but at the same time, he hadn't noticed her yet. _Maybe I can shift and get—_ He spotted her.

She cursed again and tensed as he approached. "Dynilexs." Demyx said.

Having mostly been used for reconnaissance, like her friend, Dynilexs could easily pick up changes in tone. And it seemed… like he _knew_ her. Somewhat, if nothing else. "Yes, Demyx?"

"The Sup—Xemnas—wants to see you. He's got the entire Organization looking for you."

"No," Dynilexs murmured. "Not the _entire_ Organization."

Demyx had heard it. "Hey. We all just want to hear what you have to say. At the meeting, Axel—he's a—"

"A crazy pyromaniac redhead."

"Yes. You know him too. He remembered the name Xenri—"

"Xenri? He remembers her name?"

"You know _her_?"

"I haven't seen her anywhere here, but yes I know her. She's my sister. She, Nad, and I were Vexen's proof that blood relation carries through the change to a Nobody."

"Nad?"

"Nadbrexn. Our brother."

"How many people were in your Organization?"

"Including Naminé, forty-four."

Demyx took a step back, startled. "That's the exact number of rooms we have at the New Castle. We asked Xemnas why that specific number. He said that was just the perfect number of people in an Organization."

"That's creepy," Dynilexs said.

"Um… then would you come with me to see Xemnas?"

Dynilexs dismissed her sword. "Sure. I'll come."

* * *

_Destiny: And that's chapter one._

_Dynilexs: So what's the plan for now?_

_Destiny: I'm bringing all of the original fifteen—which is Dynilexs to Xilef—back in the same chapters they were in the first story by the same people. After that, the main plot will kick in._

_Demyx: There wasn't too much humor in this chapter._

_Destiny: Don't worry. Once everyone gets back, the mood will lighten up quite a bit. Right now Dynilexs is the only one with full memory, so it's going to be a bit darker for now. And about the title… For each story in this series, I've had a different form of punctuation in the title. This time it's a colon! Now, if you don't mind._

_Other fourteen original doublers: Review so we can come in!_


End file.
